Athenaeum
by blackjackcat
Summary: Halloween is a time for parties and midnight hours, but most forget the darker side to this holiday. Spirits come out in the night and with each mask in place, how are you to tell them apart?


**A/N:** Alright. [takes deep breath] This is a gift fic for bloodywingz for Halloween. :D  
It was very tricky to write and a lot longer than I planned. There are some Gundam Wing characters in here, but this is an AU of another AU actually, so don't worry about that. Lol  
The request was a version of Wu Fei that ran a bookstore as the Chesire Cat. ^^''

**Disclaimer: Please see bottom AFTER reading the story. Otherwise it will ruin the suspense.**

**Warnings:** Boyxboy and girlxgirl pairings. This is a story of confusion though really. No worries. :p

**Athenaeum**

Aiden sighed and pushed the door to the bookstore open. He had never liked the childishness of this holiday. Kids getting candy, dressing up in costume. He didn't see why Milliardo wanted him to participate so much.. It was just..silly.

Turning a sharp right in order to avoid the front counter he cringed as a cheery voice called out to him. "Feel free to look, but be careful what you pick tonight!"

Calling back his 'okay', Aiden let his fingers walk down the edge of the shelf lining the wall. His free hand tugged at the collar of his costume. He'd left Milliardo to design them since he had had little interest in dressing up and in the end..

Apparently it was supposed to be funny, and it was.. until someone had tried to undo the back of his skirt. Little red riding hood had turned quite red with anger and stormed out from the party down the street leaving the big bad wolf with his friends.

At least, he could find some solace in here.. Books were always calming to him.

Caught up in his thoughts, Aiden's fingers brushed against a thick spine, the feel of something tugging his arm making him glance back over his shoulder to see..nothing there.

"I warned you to be careful." A voice above his head made him look up, his eyes widening at the sight of the one perched precariously on the topmost shelf. "Yet you go _this _way."

About to question the one's words above, Aiden felt again, that sharp tug.

"Well, some go that way. As for me, myself, personally," Aiden started as his body was pulled completely into the book. "I prefer the shortcut."

***

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Cami hugged her tail close to her, her backside still twinging in the last throes of pain. That had been so mean for those boys to pull her tail and then throw their candy at her.

Catching her reflection in the mirror, Cami stopped and began to pull the sucker from her hair, wincing as the sticky candy fought to take some of her fur with it.

"Loose something?"

Startled Cami jumped away from the window, heart thudding against her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No.." Cami took a breath, still clutching her tail to her as her wide eyes ran over the Chinese man before her. "You didn't, I was just looking for my way home."

"Have you found it?"

Despite her brother's reminder not to talk to strangers, Cami found herself answering this friendly person. "No..do you think you could help me?"

"Well that depends on where you want to end up."

Cami made a face, remembering those mean boys from the party. "It doesn't matter."

"Then it really doesn't matter which way you go next does it?" Smiling gently to the girl, he gestured for Cami to enter his shop. "Why not spend some time here? You look like someone who would appreciate a good book."

"Really?" Cami perked up at the offer, releasing her tail for the first time. "Thank you so much sir!" Offering a hand she smiled, "I'm Cami."

"Tomorrow you may call me Wu Fei." Taking the young fox's hand he shook it before leading her inside. "Be careful which way you pick."

Nodding, Cami let her eyes run over the signs, before her eyes lit up. With a faint yip of excitement she took off for the young adult section glad that Shiro wasn't here. He would have taken her straight to the children's area.

As it turned out, she had to pass by it.

Just as she turned a corner, Cami's bushy tail brushed against a shelf, the next sensation she felt making her growl in anger. Had they followed her?

Glancing back her eyes widened in fear as before that tug came again, this time pulling the rest of her into the book. "Suki!"

***

"Quick! In here!" Grabbing Pierce's hand, Tao pulled her through the door, darting past the front counter to hide behind a shelf of poetry. His eyes stayed fixed on the door as he watched the five boys run past the shop, the look in their eyes murderous.

"Was that wise Taoling?" Though her expression looked angry, Pierce's amusement filled her voice.

"You saw what they did to that fox girl." Tao's words were angry as he folded his arms defensively.

"Yes, I did. Though perhaps..it was a little.._immature_ to use your abilities to dump all that water on them?"

"I waited until they were outside." Tao's anger was fading as he watched Pierce's lips curve to a smile.

"That is true...But-" Her eyes flickered towards the end of the isle, before they moved towards the front desk as if following something.

"What? What is it?" Taking a step forward, the edge of Tao's angel costume caught the edge of a book, knocking it to the floor. "Oops." Bending down to retrieve it, he stared curiously at Pierce as her hand shot out to grip his own. "No don't!"

Tao didn't have another warning before the two of them were pulled into the book. Pierce's grip on him breaking as he felt the pages turn between them.

***

It hadn't taken long for Milliardo to notice Aiden's absence. He would have noted it sooner if the room he was in hadn't been filled with fake fog.

Slipping from the building he followed his nose to the shop intent on finding Aiden. Pushing open the shop door he caught the scent of the feline's familiar blood.

Turning the corner he hesitated as the sound of a voice drew his attention. "Welcome."

Taking a few steps back Milliardo peered around the corner to see the young man perched curiously on the edge of the front counter. "Excuse me, but have you seen someone dressed as little red riding hood come in here?"

"I've seen a someone, yes. Is that who you were looking for?"

"Probably.." Milliardo frowned at the youth's answer before turning back towards Aiden's scent.

"By the way, if you'd like to know, he went that way."

"Who did?"

"Someone dressed as little red riding hood."

"Did what?" Milliardo frowned feeling this conversation to be a little unbalanced.

"Went that way."

"He did?"

"Did what?"

"Went that way." Feeling himself losing touch with the conversation, Milliardo turned to leave again. "Thank you for your..advice." Turning to leave the apparent manager behind, Milliardo felt his elbow clip the edge of a book.

Reaching out to steady it, he felt a sharp tug on his elbow. Just as he was about to turn to glance over his shoulder, our big bad wolf caught sight of the bony arm reaching from the book for him.

Jerking back he felt himself bump into somebody. Opening his mouth to apologize Milliardo almost choked on the smell of rotting flesh.

***

"It's not your fault Yui. You didn't see those boys being mean to her."

"I.." Glancing at the one beside her, Yui blushed. Kana looked amazing in red. That had been the reason she hadn't seen her sister's tormentors. Shame made her ears droop as they continued down the sidewalk, both following their noses.

"Here." Kana gestured towards a dimly lit bookstore, holding the door open for Yui.

Stepping inside the fox sighed. Her sister was here. She could smell her. Glancing back over her shoulder, Yui smiled. She could see the tension leaving Kana as the sight of books welcomed and comforted her.

"I always love bookstores.." Kana sighed happily as she took Yui's hand in hers as the two moved past science fiction towards poetry. "It's tiring to always be out with those mad people."

"Oh but my dear, we're all mad here."

Startled by the voice, Yui jumped back, her movement pushing Kana up against a shelf simply titled with the letter 'P'.

Neither had much time to react as the rustle of pages filled the silence beside them, something tugging the two back.

Laughter filled the silence as a grin drifted through the air, the rest of the bearer invisible.

***

Aiden glanced around, taking in his new surroundings. He had somehow..been transported to a bridge set near a graveyard on the edge of a..town?

Tugging his dress into place Aiden pulled up the hood of his costume, grateful for the moment that Milliardo had insisted on using a real cloak. Inside it had been stifling but now..

Now the wind ripped through his clothes, chilling his bones as the sound of hooves filled the air. Wait..Hooves?

Aiden turned towards the sound, his eyes widening at what he saw. Two men on horseback were riding straight for him.

Well, perhaps 'being's' would be the right word since one of the bodies was headless, the other completely wreathed in flames.

Spinning on the bridge Aiden turned and ran straight into the graveyard, leaving the light of the town behind him.

***

Cami's eyes widened at the size of the pumpkin sitting before her. The thing was _huge!_ She had never even seen a pumpkin this large at the fair!

"What's this," said a crackly voice, the owner quickly stepping into view. "That pumpkin's mine!"

"It's so big!" Still caught in her awe, Cami didn't turn to address the owner yet.

"And it's stuck on the vine with Halloween just hours away so shoo!"

"Maybe I can help." Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the sight of the witch and the party gathered behind her.

"Are you strong," asked the ghost drifting beside the witch.

"It's another person to help pull", stated the bat, flying by on a breeze.

"I.. I'd be glad to help." Cami managed, somehow reassured that no one would harm her.

"It's settled then," said the witch. "Everyone line up and pull."

***

"Pierce!" Tao's voice echoed in the bathroom, the mirror before him showing his pale and worried reflection. How had he gotten here? "Pierce! Pierce?!"

Turning he felt his heart jump out of his chest at the sight that greeted him. "You called me.."

"N-no.. I didn't. Who are you?" Backing against the sink, Tao kept his eyes on the woman before him, something in his blood telling him that it would be_ very_ unwise to take his eyes off her. "You're not.. You're not Pierce."

"You did.." His eyes widened as the woman took a step closer. "You said my name.." Bloody fingers reached for him as Tao leaned further away, his back pressing hard against the edge of the counter.

"No..You must be mistaking me for.."

Fingers brushed his cheek, and Tao felt fear shoot through him as well as a terrible chill. "You called for me..didn't you?"

Closing his eyes to avoid the image of her face, Tao took a shaky breath, trying to keep his heart going beneath her touch.

_"Off."_ A familiar voice with an even more welcome growl.

Tao felt the fingers leave his face as a strangled scream echoed through the bathroom, making him wince as it grated along his nerves.

He couldn't help the flinch as something hot brushed over his cheek in the same movement the woman from before had used. His eyes opened instinctively at the sound of that voice again, a shaky smile curving his lips at the sight of the one before him. "Pierce.. I.."

His nose twitched as an odd burnt smell drifted by on a draft, filling his nose. "What is..that smell?"

Pierce blinked, and then blushed. "Oh.. I guess I forgot." Raising her other hand she showed him the head she still carried in her grip. Its face was green and covered in stitches and scars, a pair of bolts sticking out of the side of its neck.

"What is that?!" Tao jumped back, slamming his spine into the sink again.

"A dead head." Pierce's answer was calm as she reached past him to drop the thing into the sink. "Come on, I know how to get out of her and he'll be looking for that."

Grabbing Tao's hand she led him from the bathroom, ignoring the shudder that ran through the boy. _But.._ His mind protested. _That door wasn't there earlier.._

***

A never ending thumping was filling her ears, and making her nervous. Where was it coming from? In this room there was nothing to make sound. Nothing bright, nothing loud, nothing. Where was she? Was she going mad? What had happened to Kana?

The thumping grew louder, continued to grow louder as it seemed to come from the floor. Her nails scrapped the wood as she attempted to dig at the floor.

She wasn't mad! There was someone trapped down there! She had to dig them out and if they were alive make that sound stop!

Scrabbling at the wood she tore up the floorboard. There! There in the darkness, she could hear it in the darkness as her fingers moved to reach beyond the floor.

"Yui." Finger's caught her wrist and drew her to her feet, Kana's smile meeting her eyes.

"Kana?" Yui clung to the woman, her body trembling. "Where are we? Can you hear it? That..thumping?"

"It's alright Yui. It's not there anymore. Now stay close to me. We need to find Cami."

Nodding against the librarian's breast, Yui tightened her grip on Kana as her ears filled with the sound of wings, a raven's croak filling her ears with a single word. "Nevermore!"

***

"You may now kiss the bride.."

Milliardo shivered at that last word more than anything else as an arm slid around his waist. "Please.." Prying her hand free, he managed to take a step back and away, turning to face the woman before him. "I'm actually here looking for someone so, I'm sorry but, I think you have me confused with someone else."

"You're not here to marry me?"

"I'm sorry but I'm..already.." Milliardo frowned. He wasn't married to Aiden, but that didn't make their bond any less.

"You're not wearing a ring." Reaching past him she retrieved her bony hand and set it into place again, raising her hand to show him the gold band. "I am."

"That's not.." He frowned, taking a step back. "I didn't give that to you."

"Then where..did it come from?" Taking a step towards him she reached out, her chilled fingers brushing his cheek.

"Are you certain you didn't.._die_ with it on?" His words were tentative, not wanting to hurt but at a loss on how to resolve this matter.

"Yes.." Stopping with a sigh, her hand dropped down to her side. "You're probably right."

"I am..sorry for your..misfortune, but I am looking for someone and I really have..no idea where to find him. I thought..I was in a bookstore and now.."

"Him?" She smiled at the word and pushed her veil back to reveal a natural beauty. Or, at least, what would have been one in life. "I see. All the good one's really are married or taken."

At a loss of what to say to that, Milliardo could only manage a faint, rather helpless smile.

"Should I help you look then?" Offering a hand, she waited for an answer.

"It would be..appreciated." Taking her hand, Milliardo hesitated, unsure of their direction.

Laughing, she gently tugged the blonde in the opposite direction, making her way easily past the headstones in the graveyard in a walk long practiced. "I'm sure he's in a tale here somewhere.."

Her words left him pondering before a faint scent drew his attention from his thoughts. The sound of laughter was filling the silence up ahead, a few notes bringing a smile to his face. As they reached the top of the hill, Milliardo could only shake his head at the sight below.

Aiden, still dressed as little red riding hood was perched on the steps of a mausoleum, a predatory grin covering his feline's face. It was the company however that threw him.

"Is that him?"

"Yes, it is." Shaking his head as they approached, Milliardo laughed softly. "Only Aiden.."

Now that they were closer, the wind no longer tugging at his hair, Milliardo could hear what they were saying. And to say the least..It was certainly an unearthly conversation.

"I have to admire your technique."

"I thought you were going to drain my soul with that look, not the other way around."

"You frightened _me._ If I had a head I would have lost it."

Their laughter stopped as Milliardo approached with the bride on his arm, and for the faintest moment, the wolf saw a flicker of something he'd never noted before in Aiden's eyes. As they stopped at the bottom of the steps, all three rose to their feet. It seemed woman still were honored even after death.

"Emily my dear, how kind of you to join us tonight." He could only guess where that voice came from as the one speaking did not in fact, have any head to speak of, or from..

"Is this your new husband?"

"No," Waving off the flaming rider's comment, the now named bride stepped away from Milliardo, releasing him. "He is your friend's husband."

"Is he now?"

Milliardo felt three pairs of eyes on him for a moment before the attention was turned back to Aiden. "How frightening."

"You two have a good evening them. There's still a few hours left until midnight."

"Thank you." Rising to his feet with a smile, Aiden joined Milliardo, placing a hand on the wolf's arm. "We should go then."

"Be sure to scare the living out of someone."

Tugging Milliardo away he waved back to the trio as he began to lead the wolf through the graveyard. "I'll be sure too. Take care you two."

"Once more Aiden! Give us a scare!"

With Aiden's hands against his back pushing him eagerly forward, Milliardo was unable to turn in time to see what his partner's reaction was to that last comment, but what it was caused quite a stir below.

Then Aiden was tugging the blonde forward, a smile on his face once again. "Come on Mil, we'll be late." Tugging the wolf, he continued to lead the way, the last few sighs of envy drifting to Milliardo's ears on the wind.

"I am almost jealous of that one." Emily's soft voice was wanting, a sigh ending her words.

"You're jealous?" Two more voices almost shared their enthusiasm in union. "We _are _jealous. To have a treat like that. That's one dam lucky wolf. I wonder if he scares him often. Whatever he does I'm sure it's a nice trick."

Milliardo frowned and then stopped abruptly as he recognized the shelves around him.

His sudden halt tugged Aiden back, the feline's body stumbling into him as he was pulled back. "Mil?" Glancing up at the wolf, Aiden frowned. "Why'd you stop?"

"We are..in that bookstore."

"Yes.." Aiden frowned. "We never left it."

"You.." His eyes finally met Aiden's own, his words confused. "Are going to have to explain that later."

"Alright." Faint voices from ahead drew Aiden's attention then, his fingers once again pulling at the wolf. "There's the other's. Let's go meet them."

"Wait." Milliardo drew his love back again, lifting his chin to meet his eyes. "Tell me first. What do you..think of marriage Aiden?"

His smile wasn't hesitant, but again there was that faint fleeting look of _something._ "I try not to think of it." Tugging on the wolf again Aiden won in then end and the two headed back down the aisle.

"Pierce." Aiden's voice was cheerful, greeting the pair ahead with enthusiasm.

"Good evening.." As they drew closer Milliardo saw a pale Tao clinging still tightly to the girl's arm, his own smile a bit shaky.

"Where are-?"

"Here." Kana's voice answered as another group emerged from the end of a second row, both Cami and Yui with the woman. Those Yui's embrace almost mirrored Tao's, Cami was wearing a huge grin, a pumpkin pie of ridiculous size carried carefully in her grip.

"I'm sorry about the confusion," Milliardo, Tao, and Yui started at the voice as a head slowly appeared in the air beside them, the body beneath it fading in and out. "I have a hard time being all there, if you haven't noticed."

"As long as there are no humans ever within this shop." Pierce's voice was dangerous as her eyes locked with the grin now floating through the air.

"There weren't, I can assure you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to repair the damage you've done to my copy of Frankenstein."

"But how..do we get out?" Yui was the one to bring attention to that question, and as Milliardo's eyes moved to where the door _should _have been, he could see she was right. They were still completely surrounded by bookshelves with no exit in sight.

"Oh, but you are outside."

And just like that the noise from street flooded everyone's senses.

"Aiden." Milliardo was the first to speak as most of their group stood in shocked silence. "Who was that?"

"An old friend. Why?" Dancing orange eyes met Milliardo's own, the amusement in them clear. "Does he remind you of someone?"

"I.." Now that Aiden asked the question..he did. "I don't know.."

"It would be hard for you to. He lives in a bit of a wonderland."

Milliardo's eyes widened as everything clicked into place with that last phrase. His laughter filled the street, loosening the tension in the rest of their party.

"Does anyone want some of my pie?" Cami's offer was eagerly accepted, and after a moment of discussion, the group moved down the street, heading for Kana's house which, turned out to be the closest.

As Milliardo watched Aiden laugh with Pierce, he finally understood what he had seen in those amber eyes. Longing.. Yet a determined acceptance.

Well, tonight they still had someone to scare and pie to eat. Perhaps he would wait another year. It seemed they would have to wait for a time in order to invite some new friends..

As he caught Aiden's hand in his, kissing the back of his little red riding hood's palm, Milliardo failed to notice, along with everyone else passing by, as the bookstore they had all left behind began to fade into nothing as the minutes passed by, that faint mad laughter disappearing as well into the night.

~~Lol Confused?~~

**Answers and Disclaimers:**

Aiden went into the Legend of Sleepy Hollow which belongs to Washington Irving and  
he went into Ghost Rider which..belongs to Marvel Comics?  
Mil went into Corpse Bride which belongs to..Tim Burton?

Aiden and Mil were in the same book. It was one of those 'several tales for Halloween collections'. :P

Cami went into one of my ultimate favorite books! (on tape too!) which belongs to Erica Silverman!!

Yui and Kana were in a lovely collection of Edgar Allen Poe's work in Tell-tale Heart and The Raven.

Tao was in the story of Blood Mary which..belongs to..um..several Halloween websites? .

Pierce was in the story of Frankenstein which belongs to the lovely Mary Shelley but..I kind of used the..altered version of the monster. I'm not sure who changed her story to be about a green monster with bolts in it's head.

So there are all your answer's. Oh, and Pierce was able to get to Tao because like Aiden, she knew too what the heck was going on, the Cheshire Cat being a friend of theirs.

Which! He does not belong to me! Anything from Alice of Wonderland belongs to Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, better known under the pseudonym as Lewis Carroll. o.o okay...

There. Sueage prevention.

If I am incorrect with any of these copyrights, I apologize and will gladly correct them. :D


End file.
